We really didn't need to know
by Aoi24
Summary: Challenge!fic 30sentences prompts. Some sweet, some funny with bits of adventure but really there's a lot that we really could have gone without knowing. COMPLETE


I'm weak…I couldn't resist. (And I don't regret it either.)

From the lovely LadyEmzebel and vastly enthused because both Penniless1 and Sacred and Profane have done it. There's motivation for you!! XD

(Wants in right now, thankyouverymuch)

Rules: Pick a fandom. Pick a character, pairing, or select group of characters from said fandom. Apply the prompts to selected character(s); one sentence only. (That being said, feel free to twist things a bit in terms of character selection. It's no fun if everything's cut and dry.)

Mfuufuu ~ 3 I smell crack pairings ^__________________^

And double entendres!! (Sheer joy!!)

Ambiguous scenarios.

* * *

1) Sanguine.

Luffy blinked in surprise when duly informed that being covered in blood was not a hobby no matter how much time Zoro spent doing it.

2) Hapless

Nami watched in horror as the chest tumbled into the ravine scattering glittering gems as it went leaving the hapless marines to bear the brunt of her fury.

3) Moonshine

Chopper quietly disposed of the liquor, a gift from doctorine, overboard as the hangovers kicked in and a complete set of supernovas and strawhats expressed their displeasure at their bed buddies for the previous night.

4) Bookworm

Whenever their crews infrequently met up Ben would excuse himself to the library with Robin, being starved for intelligent conversation, and who was he to object when an extra limb ran up his leg in query.

5) Relief

Ace took longer baths than anyone else in the crew for the sole reason that neither Marco nor the heaters were able to warm the water _just right_.

6) Sasquatch

Sadi-chan purred in delight and prepared to greet the new addition to the demon guards of Impel Down.

7) Welcome

Makino greeted him with a hug, a jug to the head and a demand of all of his money up front because yes, she did actually keep a tab from all of those years ago and she was damned if he was getting out of it now.

8) Unwelcome

Nami refused to let Luffy back onboard for a week afterwards and banned Shanks from the Sunny for a month until they came up with a suitable, shiny and expensive bribe to sate her anger.

9) Exhausted

It was proven then without a doubt that Sanji truly was the one with the greatest stamina in the Grand Line when he not only outcooked the chefs of all of their allies but was the only one to satisfy both Ace, Luffy and remain conscious at the end of it.

10) Heist

Jozu wondered mildly when the young navigator was going to let him go back to the deck of the Moby Dick and why she kept muttering about appraisals.

11) Ricochet

The bullet glanced off the gun held by one of their opponents and buried itself in the head of the man threatening his nakama and Usopp forever swore it was intentional.

12) Blanket

Having convinced themselves of his idiocy and asexuality Luffy cuddled up with the girls and Chopper stretching around them like an extremely stretchy blanket while they waited for Franky to repair the heating.

13) Rum

Where Shanks would have wailed and Zoro cut someone Franky only paused to strike a pose and shout 'Su-pah!' before going back to building an escape boat paying no attention to the odd blond girl stoking the signal fire with bottles of substandard rum.

14) Comet

He flew through the night sky trailing fire as he went before crash landing on Sacchi in confirmation of what Marco had said at the beginning of the bottle about 'you're not actually able to fly too, you twit.'

15) Avatar

Seeing that expression and those words fly from the lips of a small boy, for a moment Shanks believed his captain was standing before him daring him to challenge him once more.

16) Comic

Storytime was a regular event on the Sunny but occasionally they would switch it up slightly and have a re-enactment from one of the comics Usopp collected with the sniper narrating and Franky overacting.

17) Language

The natives of the island didn't speak their language but fortunately they seemed to decide to worship Marco as a god, which bemused him to no end, so it was a friendly enough atmosphere even if they did seem to be inexplicably disappointed with Ace for some reason.

18) Keychain

Magellan carried a large set of keys that he used in the course of his job and no one ever dared question on his choice of keychain except to find out where they could get their own Shichibukai Boa Hancock accessory.

19) Fanatic

Duval may have been recently converted to the light that was 'Black-leg' Sanji but damnit he could get in line because Gin was there first!!

20) Blank

Most people found the blankness of the mask disconcerting and only a handful of cunning people realised that Killer only wore the mask to fuck with everyone who crossed his path.

21) Flicker

Raftel was an unpopulated island, as the rumours claimed, so what could there be on that shore that winked to the approaching ship.

22) Screw

Luffy watched in amazement as the entire contraption collapsed and subtly, for once, slid the screw in his hand under Namis deckchair before bounding off to pester Sanji for a snack.

23) Harmonica

The instrument quickly disappeared into a gullet once it became apparent that Daz Bones does not like harmonicas.

24) Millennium

Dusty tomes from yore decorated with lavish and lovingly inscribed illustrations depicted a ship of faded colours with an unusually cheerful looking figurehead.

25) Candle

At night, Rouge would pour over newspapers and track his path across the Grand Line calculating how long it would take to get back to Baterilla.

26) Infant

Two world renowned pirates, an infamous revolutionary and a former pirate turned marine fanboy later it was somewhat apparent to Garp that perhaps he was not the best when it came to childrearing.

27) Techno

Kidd moped over his beer, alcohol poisoning looking more and more appealing until he signalled the bartender to break out the hard liquor once he saw X Drake tearing up the dance floor.

28) Rugged

Not even Roger knew that the beard had originally been at her request, Rayleigh grew to like it of course but it was an offhanded comment from her that had caused him to neglect his razor.

29) Unbidden

Luffy never feared abandonment because his nakama always made their way back to his side of their own volition.

30) Celebration

Shanks never forgave Ace, no matter how much he apologized, for insinuating that Buggy threw a better party than him.


End file.
